Lady Styx
*Real Name: Lady Styx *Alias: Lady Styx *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Female *Hair: Black, Eyes: Yellow *Occupation: Galactic Conqueror *First appearance: 52 #31 (December, 2006) History Not much is known about the origins of the creature known as "Lady Styx," although the Guardians of the Universe (who are visibly distressed by her presence) believe she originates from somewhere outside the known cosmos. Worshiped as a goddess by her followers, the Lady sends forth her legions to ravage planets and transform their populations into her undead slaves. This is known as the "Stygian Passover." In her twisted mind, this is a way of bringing order to a chaotic universe, uniting all peoples as one race with a single purpose, worshiping her. Lady Styx's missionaries are known as "Darkstars," taken from the former intergalactic peacekeeping force of the same name. Transformed into zombies and robbed off their individual identities, these brainwashed beings preach her glory, and urge their enemies to "believe in her." During the events of "52", it is implied that Lady Styx put a bounty on the heads of Starfire, Adam Strange and Animal Man, who'd been stranded in space after the Infinite Crisis. Seeing the destruction wrought by her followers and fearing their homeworlds could be next, the trio of space heroes decide to make a stand against her. They were able to gain the help of a somewhat reluctant Lobo, who had recently found religion himself. Lobo led them to Lady Styx on the pretense of collecting on their bounty, before launching a full-out assault on her throne room. The resulting battle would also lead to the apparent death of Animal Man via a necrotoxin (although he was later resurrected by the very aliens who originally gave him his powers). Lady Styx was later apparently killed, absorbed by a Sun-Eater while battling the Green Lantern Ekron (a.k.a. the "Emerald Head").1 Some time later though, she was able to grow new flesh for herself from a pregnant captive. After 52, Lady Styx has re-appeared in several places. In the pages of "Mystery in Space," she is the source of Captain Comet's death and rebirth, a cycle which began when her forces attacked him in their first appearance. She would also fight the Omega Men, when she sought out powerful artifacts known as "heartstones" in her attempt to remake the universe and usurp the role of God. Apparently trapped in another dimension, Lady Styx manifests here as a giantess. Once again, she tries growing new flesh from the bodies of her followers. Using the stones as a focus, she recreates a new, giant body, combining and reshaping her supplicants' bodies. She is stopped in her plan by the Omega Men and finally killed by a resurrected and empowered "Felicity" (wife of the Omega Men's commander-in-chief Tigorr), now re-christened "Nimbus". However, Lady Styx was apparently able to hold her consciousness together within Felicity's subconscious. There, the Lady waited to strike again. In "Countdown to Adventure," Styx was able to infect both Earth and Rann with her followers. On Earth, there were many random outbursts of people acting homicidal and psychopathic, and on Rann the public united under a new hero with her guidance, an Earthman named Champ Hazard, who was much more destructive and violent than Adam Strange. More recently, although the direct influence of Lady Styx was purged from the Rannians, they have continued to worship her as a deity, although not quite as devoutly. Her influence on Rannian culture plays a big role in the event "Rann-Thanagar: Holy War." Lady-Styx.gif LadyStyx_RichB.png ladystyx.gif Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bad Guys Category:Hawkman Villains Category:L Category:S